Dog Demon's 107 Ways to Annoy
by Anna the Water Charmer
Summary: Holiday special Sorta. Based on the Ideas of authors of Lists. Hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays. And hope you annoy someone.


_My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I was bored. I have few rules._

_Tell no one._

_Tell your friends._

_And after your done reading this Annoy the underpants off of the closest person near you.

* * *

_

**Dog Demon's 107 Ways to Annoy  
**

1. Play a song over and over and in the middle of the song shout out, "THIS IS THE WORST SONG EVER!"

2. Keep asking people how to rearrange your pencils and at the last person interrupt them and say that you'll put them back in heaven. After that throw your pencils in the air.

3. Call a random person in unknown then answer, "I am the leader of your fangirls. FEAR ME."

4. Wave at strangers.

5. Pretend to faint many times and at then say that your tired of fainting.

6. Gather a crowd of people and say that your awesome at being awesome.

7. Sing songs that easily get stunk in people's minds. (Feliz Navidad, We wish you a Merry Christmas, Batman theme, Spiderman Theme, Etc.

8. On an important assignment write in all capital letters.

9. or in Lower case letters.

10. Talk in a baby's voice at everyone.

11. Sleep when someone drones on and on about something. (Like your teacher or a overly perky friend.)

12. Make up an imaginary friend and when someone tries to ask you a question tell them to talk to your imaginary friend.

13. Go prank mode on Friday the 13th and after your done tell a scary story in an innocent manner.

14. Talk to plants.

15. Walk up to someone and claim that their aliens.

16. Make bad jokes at teachers or superiors or grump people.

17. Pretend to purpose to someone in your most serious voice with an audience.

18. Try to spit shine someones shoe.

19. Lick your food and say that "I'm doing this so no one would steal my grub."

20. Trip your friends.

21. When your on the computer and someone asks what you are doing say, " I'm searching for my twin." and when someone tries to see, " Hey you may have a twin already but I'm not insane." Then stomp off angrily.

22. Name your cat Cat

23. Give someone a present but wrap it many times.

24. Comment a person one too many times.

25. Or insult a person one too many times.

26. Call a 1-800 operator and ask for a date.

27. Randomly stand on a table and shout out an insult.

28. Protest on random subjects. (Pets, Shoes, Laptops, or etc.)

29. Pretend to sue someone for bumping into someone.

30. Imitate someone for a day.

31. Wish someone a Merry Christmas in summer.

32. Call someone at 12 at night and say, "Happy new day."

33. Assemble a quartet.

34. In the spring lie on the ground and concentrate on watching the grass grow.

35. Stare at someone for a long time to freak them out.

36. Talk gibberish.

37. Use a stick to try to find a hot spring.

38. Sing a song off-key.

39. Tell a long story but forget how it ends but shrug and say it was probably nothing.

40. Begin all your sentences with "Oh lalala."

41. Name your dog Dog.

42. Run from an inanimate objects.

43. Pretend to be a doctor and try to undress people while trying to operate on them. And .when they protest say. "It's your health now mine." After that walk away.

44. Make conversations with friend in morse code that consists on Beeb bip Bip BEEEEEEeeeeep.

45. Hug everyone then yell out OP AH.

46. Ask random questions and mumble something about crazy people etc and when someone asks insist that it was something else.

47. Smile and tell people that you are sad.

48. Or frown and tell people your happy.

49. Ask someone to play rock paper scissors but always win by making a different hand gesture and saying that it something else and when they say to stops. Tell them, "Just because I'm good doesn't mean you have to blow up. Then ask them to arm wrestle.

50. When someone tries to talk to you tell them to "Back away." and when they say keep trying. Say "Back away." again but raise an inanimate object in a threatening voice.

51. When someone says help me try to do CPR.

52. Make someone do odd errands. (Fetch me etc.)

53. Tell people to call you Zzzzzzzackk Zzzzzzzion and say that you want to be last in the catalog and to pronounce each 'z'.

54. Press random buttons to beat someone in a video game and if you lose shout out, "I would've beaten you if I wasn't so random." then pout.

55. Or if you win shout out, "Ha I beaten you with my randomness." Then do a weird happy dance. (With twirls or dance with someone else.)

56. Smear food on your friend's face.

57. Start a food fight and when you get busted claim that the Almighty Plot Device God wanted to spice up the movie.

58. When someone gets in trouble say, "Your screwed."

59. Speak in Metaphor and Smilie.

60. Tell someone to meet you on the night of the sixties. 60's

61. During a speech claim that in was written by the warlord of the leprechauns.

62. Tell someone to dye their hair pink but go light on the red.

63. When someone talks to you say, "You are just a figment of the imagination." Then go "I don't hear anything." The plug your ears close the eyes and go LALALALALALALALALALALA

65. Get a rock and throw it at someone. When they look say, "Just because Fred doesn't like you doesn't mean I'm the one to blame."

66. Throw a tantrum at random and shout about not getting what you want,

67. Sing everything that you speak about.

68. Try to pair up your friend with your pet.

69. During Christmas Morning wake up everyone in the household by yelling, "SANTA'S COMING TO TOWN and HE TOOK ME ALONG!."

70. Try to paste ofudas(Spell Scrolls) and holler "DEMON."

71. When you see people flirting go in-between them and pretend to write up and arrest one of them for sexual assault.

72. End all sentences with, "Ho ho ho." Like Santa.

73. Or Begin all your sentences with "Ho ho ho." Like Santa.

74. When reading say all the words like a 1st grader.

75. When someone is counting shout random numbers.

76. When bribing offer them one dollar.

77. Make it unofficial opposite day.

78. Pretend to search for the path to the unseeing eye.

79. In the bathroom try to use up all the soap and someone asks what are you doing? Tell them, "I'm the midget in the industry of soap inspecting."

80. Make barfing or pooping or moaning sounds in the bathroom.

81. Ask someone if they are there lost mom or dad.

82. Pretend your a mime and try to rope or trap your friends. Etc.

83. Call 911 and call about the emergency of your social life.

84. Try to Hi-5 High Five random people.

85. On Halloween tell people, "Gimme your candy or I'll force be forced to sic spirit of Christmas Yet to Come on you."(aka Spirit of Christmas Future)

86. During New Year go door to door and say. "The new year is coming, the new year is coming." while pretending to ride a horse.

87. During Easter make booby traps that people manage to get in but when they ask say, "I'm just seeing if the Easter bunny is big or small.

88. Pretend to be Romeo or Juliet from Shakespeare and ask people to call you that. When they refuse. Cry and say, "You know I'm going to die for my true love but you won't admit it."

89. Scream bloody murder and when people come over. Hyperventilate and say over and over, "The ants are one me."

90. Repeat what people say.

91. Slam the door every time you leave the room. And sometimes go back in the room and mumble about how you didn't slam the door loud enough and slam the door harder.

92. Repeat in the car. "Are we there yet?"

93. If you are late make an insane excuse. (Ex. I was crossing the road when reindeer ran over me.)

94. Lie in ketchup in the school bathroom and yell then when people go in say, "I would sue this school but I'm already bleeding to death."

95. Get a bull horn and shout the arrival of people going into the house, school, park, or etc.

96. Use sarcasm every time you speak.

97. Declare a holiday after yourself and if they didn't follow then they would be sentenced to the gallows.

98. Declare your house as an independent nation and send all those who pass outside for treason.

99. Try to make a new friend but then when they say hi too you. Pretend to forget them because you had gotten an amnesia virus from your other friends.

100. Cook air but look surprised when it doesn't work and say it worked before. Put on a thoughtful face.

101. Drone on about a topic but after a while forget about what you were talking about.

102. Hold up a line as you order things. Look innocent and thoughtful.

103. Confuse someone by answering questions with questions.

104. Hold up a rock and say it needs a diet because it was heavier then air.

105. Ask someone, "Have you ever screwed the world and said that your awesome?"

106. Tell people that they need a psychiatrist because of a mental disorder that is prone to the division of X.

107. If someone asks why you are annoying them then say, "Because of the Annoying Perky God that will one day consume your soul because I didn't annoy you.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Wow that took awhile. Well happy Holidays from Anna the Water Charmer.

And an Annoying New Year.

Oh ya, I apologize if I took any Ideas. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Arigatou


End file.
